The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘RENSUN’. ‘RENSUN’ represents a new deciduous shrub grown for landscape use.
The new Hydrangea resulted from a controlled breeding program that commenced in 1987 in Gorron, France. ‘RENSUN’ was selected as a whole plant mutation in a seedling plot in the ground in Gorron, France in 2005. The parents of ‘RENSUN’ were unnamed proprietary seedlings that arose after a multiple series of crosses.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood cuttings in May of 2006 by the Inventor in Gorron, France. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.